Frozen
by xXRockxHeartXx
Summary: Alex lives with Super Junior as an SM Entertainment trainee. All the members, even Henry and Zhou Mi, treat her as family. All except one. He's a bully and makes her cry at times. After almost a year of living with the boys, she treated with an annual tradition, with ends in such an unexpected way. KyuhyunXOC story. Rated T for language.


**I'm back with another KyuhyunXOC story. I'm sorry that I don't have another yaoi. If you have any idea or if you have a favorite pairing, please tell me so I could write about it when I get an idea. Sorry, I kind of took longer to publish this than I expected it to be. I've been kind of busy, and this is one heck of a long story. It's not as long as my other KyuXOC story, but it's only 1 page less.**

**Inspiration: This is gonna be a bit of a TMI...I had come up from jogging and I was really hot, so I took a cold shower. I kept turning the water colder, so I thought I'd see how cold I could get it to be without freezing myself. Then, I put a storyline in it. And thus, this story was born!**

* * *

"What are they doing now?" I mumbled to myself, curiously looking out the window of my dorm room. I had heard loud whoops of joy and laughter coming from outside of the dorms. My _hyungs_, the members of Super Junior, were outside, being their normal dorky selves. They were filling a pool about 3 feet deep with the water hose outside.

"Hey! What are you guys doing down there?" I screamed down the side of the building.

They all looked up at me. Well, not all of them, only 9 of the 15 faces were down there; Zhou Mi, Siwon, Kibum, Heechul, Henry, and one other face were missing. Zhou Mi was MC-ing in China. Siwon was in China for another shoot for a Chinese drama. Kibum had taken a break from acting for a little and was visiting his family in Los Angeles. Henry was also visiting family in Canada. Heechul, I have no idea where he was, I thought he was home today. That last face I wouldn't care about if he was dying for an epidemic or falling off the edge of a cliff. He would say the same about me, I'm sure about that.

"Surprise for you, Alex!" an excited Donghae called up with a smile on his face.

"Come down! Bring extra clothes!" Eunhyuk added.

I looked down at them confused, even though they couldn't have seen me. "Alright, but why?"

"You'll see!" Leeteuk said with his usual wide smile.

Reluctantly, I changed into some old jeans and an old tee. I took an extra pair of clothes with me as told and went to the elevator. I hit the lobby button and the elevator descended.

This was my life. I was a normal teenager back in the States. I had been in the airport in my home state of New York. I had been coming back from a vacation with my family when I had, literally, bumped into Zhou Mi, Kibum, Siwon, and Henry. I had been dancing around with my music blasting and I was singing rather loudly. I guess that would be the reason why they didn't just dismiss me as another fan. They said that I should sign up for the Youth Talent Search that SM Entertainment threw every year. I had told them that I would, and they asked for my name and said that we would be in touch. We sat and talked, mostly about me because they preferred for them not to talk about themselves. I didn't mind that.

That summer, I was sent away to Korea to start my training. I was sent there alone without my family, but I had promised to visit as often as I could. And I had to call every day. Since I was under age, I had to stay with the Super Junior members. I was fine with that, but I just wanted to know how I was coupled with such a fate that I've been dying to have. Later, I realized that Siwon, Zhou Mi, Kibum, and Henry had pulled SME's strings and got me to stay with them. I guess they meant well when they did it. I mean, if I was staying in a foreign country, I should at least stay with familiar people. All the members welcomed me, even Heechul, who usually doesn't take to people that quickly. Well, all except one. But 14 beats 1, right?

My schedule was hectic: Wake up in the morning, one of the members takes me to training for the morning, another picks me up for lunch, drops me back off for a few more hours, and I'm back at the dorms by 3 PM to rest for the remainder of the day. By then, at least one of the members would be back to accompany me until the rest returned from their own schedules. I only get to see Zhou Mi and Henry once a month for only 3-4 days before they go back to China. Zhou Mi, Han Geng, and Henry teach me Chinese, Henry teaches me Thai, I teach them English, and Zhou Mi takes me shopping. That last one really gets old sometimes because I'm his dress up doll whenever that happens. The worst part was that he takes Yesung and sometimes Heechul with him. Heechul sometimes bickers with Yesung because he "doesn't want me to end up like an over-accessorized fool" like Yesung was. Zhou Mi's judgment was the one that decided all. I end up coming home with hundreds of shopping bags on those days. I don't know how he does it, but I look awesome afterwards. Almost everything in my closet was Zhou Mi's doing. I don't have to bother with shopping trips while he's gone. I did say "almost," so there has to be another person. In his spare time, Sungmin sometimes goes out and buys me something on his way back from his own schedule. Him, Heechul, Zhou Mi, and Henry are my best friends.

I teach all of the members English daily. It's hard work considering how much they like to fool around. Heechul would brag and say that he didn't need to be taught because he has an English degree and then Siwon would butt in and say that even if Heechul did that he couldn't speak it very well and that Siwon could speak better than Heechul, they would end up fighting, and the rest of them would have an argument about who speaks the best English. Usually, Eunhyuk would butt in too, with Donghae agreeing. Someone would then bring Kibum into it and the rest varies. But one's for sure, some ends up throwing fists at the end. I would have to settle them down to no avail. Then, I would scream and they would get scared of me because they've seen how terrible my wrath is, and believe me, it's worse than Heechul's.

Sometimes, I would cry for my family back home. It depends on what mood I was in before to tell what I would do. If I was happy, I would probably just be in a temporary funk and someone just had to crack a lame joke and I'll be fine. If I was really depressed, I would cry and lock myself in my room playing sad guitar melodies. One of the members, most of the time Siwon, would come in and try to cheer me up. He would be like, "Alex, cheer up! It will be ok!" And he would keep talking! Heechul once said that Siwon was the one that wouldn't leave you alone, and now I know that he meant it! He just keeps talking and talking until he eventually says something that would make me cry even more and he would leave. Then, Sungmin would come in and try to do some of his cute Aegyo to cheer me up. If that failed, he would send Heechul in. Heechul doesn't have an exact style of cheering you up. If he was annoyed that day, he would just say "Hey, just get over it, we all miss our families" and I would say, "But your family lives closer to you while mine is across an ocean!" Other times, he would sit by me and comfort me or cry along with me. If he was in a good mood, he would act really stupid to make me laugh. He would even do impressions or speak in his limited English to crack me up. If his cures didn't work, they would just leave me alone until I was all dried out. One day when nothing was able to cheer me up, Henry and Zhou Mi were visiting so they tried to cheer me up when everyone was telling them, "No! Don't go in there!" because I had put up a real fit after Heechul had come in and no one wanted to go in after that. Heechul, who was in a very bad mood that day, had yelled at me about being a baby for crying so much and I cussed him out in English, sending Heechul running out of there, terrified of me. Everyone knows that when I start cursing in English, I don't play around. Zhou Mi and Henry took a chance and they tamed me. They just cried next to me as much as I did. I knew that their tears were real because their own families were in other countries. Henry understood me more because his family was across an ocean in Canada too. Zhou Mi's was similar because his international contract with SM didn't allow him to go see his family very often. The members came in after hearing no screaming, afraid that I had probably killed them before they could do anything. They were all shocked when they found me smiling and laughing with Henry and Zhou Mi. Heechul was really cross.

I became really close to those guys afterwards. Henry was closer to my age and he was the only one that spoke English as fluently as me. Zhou Mi just likes to use me as his dress up doll, but I share some bonding moments with him too. I miss them when they leave to do their own projects.

So this was my life now. I live with a crazy bunch of boys that I used to fangirl over and now I'm best friends with them. I don't even think that "friends" would suffice what they mean to me. They're more like family to me. They're my older brothers, my _hyungs_. Now that I've been with them for this long, I can't imagine life without them.

I stepped out of the elevator and went to the parking lot where they were doing who knows what with a pool. "Hey guys."

Yesung came right up to me and hugged me. "Hey, little sis! How are you?" Then he started touching my philtrum like he usually does. The first time he did that when I was sleeping, I screamed and kicked him where it hurt, and everyone came rushing into the room and started yelling at Yesung. They apologized for his "extremely unusual habit." Ever since then, I learned that it was routine, so it didn't bother me anymore.

"Fine. So, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Well, you've been here for almost a year now," Sungmin said bounding in front of me with his adorable smile. "We have a tradition here in Super Junior. Every year, we have a competition of who can stay in freezing water the longest and for how long. All of us already did it while you were at training."

"Heechul holds the record for 6 minutes and 4 seconds in water before he chickens out and jumps out," Kangin added. "I don't know if you'll be able to stick it out that much, Princess."

I frowned. I loathed that name, "Princess." Mostly Kangin uses it to taunt me and tease me. He knows that when he uses it too much and when he pushes it to a certain point, I attack him. I actually did it to him once, and he hasn't pushed me that far since then. There's only one person in all of Super Junior that calls me "Princess" all the time, and I hated him for it. Unfortunately for him, that's not the only thing he does that upsets me. But I won't sidetrack myself for that. I have a challenge presented in front of me.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be able to break Heechul's record so no one else would be able to beat mine," I boasted.

"No way! There's no way anyone would be able to beat Heechul!" Eunhyuk butted in. Donghae nodded in agreement.

"I think Alex would be able to make it," Sungmin opposed them, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Me too," Hankyung agreed.

Ryeowook smiled. "I'm with Alex," he said shyly. "What about you, Yesung?"

"I don't think anyone would be able to break Heechul's record, Wookie," Yesung disagreed. "Heechul and Alex may be best friends, but they don't have all of the same abilities."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped at him. Everyone laughed.

"You're wrong, Yesung, she's definitely like Heechul," Leeteuk chuckled.

"Alex would be able to beat Heechul, but he's gonna be really mad when she does!" Shindong said.

They all broke out into fights about who would beat who. Leeteuk, Hankyung, Shindong, Sungmin, and Ryeowook were on my side while Yesung, Kangin, Eunhyuk, and Donghae were on Heechul's side.

"There's only one way to find out," Kangin said. "GET IN THE POOL, ALEX!"

I eagerly jumped into the pool of freezing cold water. "You guys know that my body will eventually get used to the water temperature, right?"

"Oh, we know. That's why we add colder water every few minutes!" Donghae smiled maliciously.

I sat down inside the water. It went to my chest. "Big deal, so what if you add more water? I'll still be able to beat Heechul's record."

"I'm not so sure how he'll react to this," Hankyung said. "I wonder if he'll have a temper tantrum."

"Who are you guys talking about?"

I looked up and saw Heechul walking our way with…"Him" by his side. "Heechul _hyung_! We're talking about how you'll react after I beat your record of staying in here for 6 minutes and 4 seconds. I'm probably gonna end up being in here for 10 minutes," I boasted.

The boy next to him knocked his head back and laughed, mocking my words. "Good luck with that, Princess. I doubt you'll be in there for even 2 minutes, maybe 3 if you're tough enough."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just who do you think you're talking to?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me with the same hostility. "A girl who can't amount to anything us boys can do."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Well, you don't count!"

"Sure I do! I've been here longer!"

"NO ONE GIVES A!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT!"

"I'M THE OLDER ONE!"

"SO WHAT! YOU WANT A PRIZE!"

"Ooh~, burn, man!" Heechul laughed.

The boy snorted. "I've heard better comebacks than that," he retorted.

This is Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Remember the member's name that I didn't mention? The one that always calls me "Princess"? The one that I wouldn't care if he was dying or jumping off a cliff? The one that didn't welcome me into SuJu like the rest of them? Yup, that's Kyuyhyun alright. He's been a pain in my neck ever since I came here. I've tried being kind to him and to ignore his constant bullying, but it's always failed. I don't know why he hates me so much; I never did anything to him. I don't know if it's because I replaced his position as _Maknae_ and everyone loves me or it's because he just didn't want me to be part of SuJu in the first place, but he hates me. After trying so hard to please him, I ended up just hating him back.

Every time I was having one of my depression episodes, he would roll his eyes and find something better to do, most of the time playing Starcraft. Every chance he got, he would taunt me and make fun of me. The members would back me up. Leeteuk would get angry and yell at him for being so inconsiderate of my feelings, especially since I was a new "member." He would always say that whenever Kyuhyun would slip a smart remark. Heechul would just give him a glare and would sit next to me. Sungmin would hug me and rub my shoulder. Henry would try to make fun of him back and try to make me laugh. Heechul would only speak up whenever he saw that Kyuhyun's harsh comment would make me cry, which was often. And when Heechul speaks up, worms come out of him mouth, and I mean maggots would come out. Heechul starts calling all of Kyuhyun's shit out and he says how "Super Junior is family and she's part of the family, so give her some respect before I shove my fist down your throat." Yes, Kim Heechul, the cat-loving Cinderella, says those things. No one wants to calm Heechul down though. Zhou Mi and Henry had once tried it, and they got punched in the face and received nosebleeds as a result. Heechul protects me the most. Sungmin's my best friend, but he's also Kyuhyun's friend. Sungmin's closer to me though. Maybe that's another reason why he hates me, because I stole Sungmin from him.

"How long has she been in there so far?" Shindong asked.

Leeteuk, who was timing it, looked at his stopwatch. "About 2 minutes. Time to make it colder."

The guys drained some of the water out while adding colder water with the hose. This kept on for about 4 more minutes.

"She broke the record!" Kangin yelled.

"I knew it!" Shindong said.

"Awwww, I was hoping she wasn't gonna break my record. I'm gonna go sit in the corner now," Heechul joked.

I expected a comment from Kyuhyun, but he didn't say anything. He was just...staring at me. His face was blank, no emotion swept across his features. I felt uncomfortable under his stare. Not because I was being stared at, but because I wanted to know what he was thinking. What was going through his head at a time like this? What did it have to do with me? I stared back at him, mirroring his expression, hoping to find some sign of his thoughts on his face. After a few minutes, I finally looked away, giving up on trying to figure something out. Besides, I was starting to get cold. Chills were crawling up my spine and I stiffened. I felt goosebumps on my arms. I had to stick it out though.

A few more minutes passed. Heechul was seething. I had reached 9 minutes and 30 seconds. He was obviously angry, well more pissed off than angry, that I had long broken his record. Kyuhyun couldn't keep still. He was crossing his arms and tapping his fingers on his arm. Then, he started tapping his foot slightly. Afterwards, he started bouncing a little. Finally, he couldn't take it.

"It's been 10 minutes, guys, she should come out now."

I was shocked. There were three things wrong with that sentence: One, he didn't call me "Princess." Two, his tone was softer, more concerned. Three, he actually said something that showed compassion toward me, even of it was only slight. Who was this Cho Kyuhyun that I knew and hated? Well...

"Oh, come on Kyuhyun-ah! She's fine in there! Besides, I want to see how long she can stay in there," Donghae said.

"She already broke the record. There's no reason for her to stay in there," Kyuhyun insisted. "She's been in there for 10 minutes."

"Kyuhyun, stop pushing it. Alex will come out when she can't take the cold anymore," Leeteuk said in a serious tone.

I was just witnessing this in the freezing water at I was in. I started shivering slightly. Now that he mentioned it, I _was_ starting to get cold. I was frozen in the freezing water.

Kyuhyun took notice. He came over to me. I widened my eyes. What was he doing? When he touched me, I flinched. Both from the warmth of his touch and out of fear that he would have hit me. But he didn't. He hoisted me out of the water and into the warm air. As a cool breeze blew over my skin, I shivered more.

"Look at you, you're freezing," he muttered more to himself.

"I was fine, Kyuhyun," I said stubbornly. Although, it's kind of hard to say that since my teeth were chattering now.

"I'm taking you upstairs," he finalized. "You're freezing."

Before I could protest, he was wrapping a towel around me, scooped up my extra set of clothes I had brought, and was pulling me back towards the doors. Once we were inside, the air conditioned lobby nearly drove me up a wall. In my state, it was freezing in there. Kyuhyun pulled me close to his body, hurting my ribs in the process from pushing me into him so roughly. I gasped softly out of surprise and looked up at his face. His eyes were locked in front of him, determined to get me back to the dorm. He led me into the elevator and pushed the button onto our floor. While the elevator was rising, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. I stared at him. I was still shocked by his actions. He had completely ignored Leeteuk's orders to let me stay in there and just took me out of there. For what reason though?

The elevator doors opened and Kyuhyun opened his eyes. Crushing me into his side, he walked me to my room and opened the door. "Go dry yourself off and change," he ordered, handing me the extra set of clothes the boys had told me to bring. I didn't disobey and headed to the bathroom, chills still filling my body down to the marrow of my bones.

After doing as he asked, I came out and found him spreading another blanket across my bed. I stood there and watched and he finished and headed towards the thermostat. He set it on a high temperature.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, breaking the silence. "You'll be sweating buckets."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me," he said, fiddling with the dial. "What happens to you is more important right now. Go lay down."

I stepped slowly towards my bed and sat down near the pillows. Kyuhyun followed behind me, but I saw him slipping his shirt off of his arm. "_Mwo_...?"

"What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled.

"Why'd you take your shirt off?" I asked, feeling the awkward atmosphere.

He shrugged and sat next to me on my bed. "The body heat transfers faster."

I stared down his chest and his thin stomach. It was covered in barely-there scars and scratches. As an ELF, I had heard about that accident back in 2007. However, I never expected that there would be marks after that. I reached over slowly to touch them. When my fingers lightly touched his stomach, he froze in place.

"From the accident," he whispered, as if I didn't know why they were there.

I just nodded, hypnotized by the countless marks left on his skin, leaving his perfect skin flawed. When I traced up to his chest he grabbed my hand suddenly, making me jolt, interrupting the stillness.

"You should lie down," he said, resorting back to his stiff tone.

I frowned. I thought we were having a moment. Then again, it was just like him to ruin a moment. But I obeyed. I curled up next to him, burying my head in the crook of his neck and my arms against his chest. Kyuhyun covered me with the blanket and pulled me into his skin again, a little more gently this time, cringing at the cold skin that touched his bare body.

We've always been enemies, but I couldn't help the feeling of comfort and security right now. Kyuhyun hasn't been my favorite member ever since I came here, but now, experiencing how much compassion he really does have, I realized that he's not a terrible guy after all. I mean, I've always believed, almost hoped, that he has a soft side.

All the reasons why I've cried whenever he delivered a witty comment towards me were because I was angry, at myself mostly. Every harsh comment each time was heavy blow to my chest. I thought I was fooling myself for thinking that he could possibly have a soft spot for me. All the hope would come crashing down to be built up again by my own blindness. I was also fooling myself for ever thinking that he would ever love me back, love me as much as I love him and more. That's the main reason. I've kept this feeling of love bottled up for a year and I've always wanted it to come out. Now, I think it would.

But what could have made me fall in love with such a bully anyway? Frankly, I don't know the answer to that question either, I just felt it one day and it never faltered. They say that the one that made you suffer the most would be the one that's worth it. Indeed, I've suffered mentally, inwardly. I've suffered from his constant bashes and wicked words. I've suffered the pain of keeping a lock on my mouth. I've suffered the pain of thinking how much I've been fooled, how blind I am. I've suffered through one-sided love. I've paid the price of it too.

"You seem so comfortable in this position." His words came suddenly as I was shaken from my thoughts. His voice was stable, blank and emotionless. His chin moved so slightly on top of my head for fear it would hurt of he moved it against my head too much.

I shrugged, and there was a silence. As abruptly as Kyuhyun interrupted, I broke the silence again. "Why are you doing this, Kyuhyun? All this time, you've been bullying me and now you're so…caring all of a sudden."

He was silent. I waited in the uncomfortable silence and in the warmth of his neck that moved with every breath he took. "It's not that I never cared about you," he murmured. "I always have. I didn't know why, but I had this strong feeling towards you when the members first introduced me to you. It was a passionate feeling, and I mistook it to be a brand of hatred that I never knew about before. But when you cried for the first time, I felt my heart sink. I didn't know why. That's when I knew it wasn't hate that I was feeling, but something stronger. I was frustrated with myself for not knowing what it was. I took it out on you because I knew that you were the cause of it, but I didn't know if it was a positive or negative feeling.

"Later, I realized what it was. I've only heard about it in books and movies, but I've never experienced it for myself. I realized that I love you, Alex. I wanted nothing more but to make you happy. But I thought, how could you be happy when I've been shooting you down all this time? It was another frustration that I took out on you without meaning to.

"Today when you were in the pool, I became strangely protective. I wanted no harm to come to you. I was afraid that you would become ill if you stayed in there for too long. It was strange because I never felt like it was my duty to protect someone before. Today, I did. This was proof of my love for you. I've always been afraid that you wouldn't love me the way I did because I've bullied you all this time. No one would want to love someone who you think hates you. But I don't hate you; it's the exact opposite of how I feel. I'm sorry, Alex, for everything that I've put you through. I'm sorry for strangling you with my words, for making you cry, and making you hate me in return. How you could find it in your heart to forgive me, let alone love me, I don't know. I'd be extremely lucky if you did because it's nearly impossible to do." He lifted his head down to look down at me with a sad smile. "At least forgive me so I will know that you feel a little affection for me."

I smiled slightly. "Kyuhyun, you must be lucky then. I don't have only a little affection for you. Even though you've put me through so much pain, I found it in my own heart to love you too."

He kissed my forehead and rested his chin on top of my head again, rubbing my shoulder. "Then I am complete."

I smiled into his neck. So I'm not the only one that thought they were living a one-sided love story. Kyuhyun leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. He pulled me into him more, if that was even possible. My heart hammered against my ribs, I'm sure he could feel it against his chest. His lips were so soft, so warm and comforting. I sighed out of the pleasure of warmth that he gave me. What? I'm still freezing here! He just smiled against my lips. His teeth lightly grazed my bottom lip. I squeaked a little out of fear. Kyuhyun chuckled. He's enjoying this a little too much, isn't he? He then broke away from the kiss slowly, rubbing his cheek against mine. I was back in the warmth of his neck, trying to regulate my breath again. Did that really just happen? Is this all real? I sure hope I'm not dreaming.

After a few moments, he lied down on his back, pulling me halfway on top of him. My face was still in his neck, his chin still on top of my head. My hand was resting on top of his chest. He stroked my head. "You should probably sleep now."

"But I don't wanna!" I said like a child.

He chuckled. "I'll still be here when you wake up, Alex."

I blushed. "Ok, I'll give in."

He started rubbing my back in back and forth motions and sang softly to me. I had to interrupt him. "Kyu?"

He smiled. "That's the first time you ever called me that."

"How much suffering did you go through to get here?"

He thought it over for a moment. "I can't measure all of it, so a lot."

Silence. I tilted my head up to see his face.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Was this all set up?"

He chuckled. "No, it was as real as love itself."

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. Not a lot of you guys like to read these types of stories. I appreciate those of you that do. Saranghanda 3**

**Anyway, guess what? This story will have a sequel soon :D. I've been thinking of it for only a few days, but I think have most of it figured out. But the bummer part is that I haven't started typing it yet -_-'. It's still in the early stages in my head.**

**Sorry if I bored you with my starting and ending notes this time. I'm listening to and singing "Blind" and "Let You Go" by TRAX. They're kind of depressing and I end up crying most of the time when I listen to "Blind." They're just so good! Even though they're depressing and all, they're such great songs! They're really such an underrated band.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
